


Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Conquering the Deadmines

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Death Threats, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mindbreak, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Torgus and Korlain, with their healslut Sally Whitemane, journey across Azeroth in search of adventures and pussy. What are the women of Warcraft to do when the horny duo sets their sights upon them? As it turns out, not much except take it!





	Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Conquering the Deadmines

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“Whoa, look!” As the unconventional party of an orc, a tauren, and their human companion entered the final cavern of the Deadmines, Torgus stood in awe of the sight before them. An enormous underground lake stretched out before them, and docked at the nearby pier was the largest ship any of them had ever seen. It towered over the group by several stories, outfitted with all manner of deadly armaments, but most importantly seemed to be in the final stages of its construction. “It’s a juggernaut!”

“A what?” Korlain was not only impressed with the existence of such a ship but also that his orc friend apparently knew more about than he did.

With a child-like smile of joy that spread from ear to ear, Torgus clapped his hands together. “The Horde used to build them back in the Second War. They nearly conquered the seas with those things.” He gazed upon it like a kid in a candy shop, admiring the sheer size of the ship. “My dad got to sail on one once, told me all about. This is so cool!”

“Whatever,” said Whitemane dismissively with a roll of her eyes. “Let’s just finish the job and get out of here. This place is ugly and it smells like poverty.”

“What’s the matter?” asked Korlain. “Does the dank mine offend your prissy sensibilities too much?”

“Oh, I’m sure this grubby little hovel seems just like home for a Horde mongrel such as yourself.”

“A Horde mongrel whose cock you were happily riding not three hours ago,” retorted Korlain smugly, reveling in the red blush on Whitemane’s cheeks even as she glared daggers back at him.

“Yeah besides, tauren don’t even like dungeons. They’re nomads who prefer the open plains,” said Torgus, still gazing up at the juggernaut. “Educate yourself, Sally.”

The inquisitor clenched her jaw in righteous anger but said nothing. Instead, she obediently followed her two fuck-buddies as they ventured forward and began their climb to the top of the enormous ship. Although there were yet a few lingering Defias thugs to fight along the way, they proved to be nothing more than an inconvenience that the experienced party handled easily. When finally they reached the top of the scaffolds covering the juggernaut’s outer hull, there was barely any hesitation as all three of them boarded the upper deck. But for all their bravado and eagerness, they found the area completely empty. “What gives?” asked Torgus to no one in particular. “Did everyone just go home?”

“Could be a trap,” suggested Korlain warily as both hands tightly gripped his dual maces. “This Defias ringleader is supposedly quite crafty.”

As if on cue, a light mist began to creep over the deck of the ship, and while at first the party paid it no mind, they soon found themselves enveloped in a thick fog. As if in answer to their confusion, sinister cackling laughter, dark and filled with malice, echoed all around them. “Do you feel that chill running up your spine?” asked the disembodied gravelly voice. “I can smell your fear…”

Torgus, shield held high, turned back and forth in-place, desperately trying to cover his own flank. “Where is he? Anyone got eyes on him?”

By that point the fog had grown so dense that the three companions couldn’t even see each other. They were now separated, dangerously isolated by their foe. Although they could still shout to one another, it seemed as though their voices were drifting further and further apart with each passing second. “Nothing over here,” grumbled Korlain as his ears strained to listen for any giveaway of their lurking opponent. “This must be that Admiral Ripsnarl we were told about. He’s a clever one.”

“He’s just a worgen mutt!” shouted Whitemane from an indeterminable distance. “Slinking about like a coward. Come out and face the Light’s judgement, you cur!”

Her taunts were answered only by malicious snickering in the mist. For several tense moments, the party took step after careful step across the deck, fanning out as best they could and searching for any sign of their quarry. However, it now seemed that they were the ones being hunted, and it was only a matter of time until the admiral made his move. At last, with nothing to signal the incoming strike but the rapid patter of footsteps, Ripsnarl lunged at his target. “Aha, fresh meat!”

A girlish scream of terror rang throughout the underground cavern. “He’s got Whitemane!” cried out Korlain in alarm. He spun around, searching in vain for any sign of his two friends, or anyone for that matter, but to no avail.

What he and Torgus did hear, however, were the sounds of a struggle through the fog. Ripsnarl himself said nothing, only growling and heaving like a savage beast, but Whitemane’s voice rang out heavy with panic. “Get over here, you oafs! He’s got me – ow! – pinned down and… and…” Whitemane’s voice trailed off, and for a brief moment her two companions wondered if she was even still there, until suddenly a shrill and piercing scream broke the silence.

“Uhh… That doesn’t sound good,” said Korlain, now slightly less confident than when they first stepped aboard the juggernaut.

“Sally is a tough girl. She can take whatever Ripsnarl gives her.” His attention now fully back to navigating the fog, Torgus noticed that it was finally starting to recede as quickly as it had rolled in. Soon enough the mist had thinned out to where he could see his friend Korlain standing just a few meters away. “Hey, we can see again!”

Korlain nodded to his orc comrade, but his eyes widened at the sight of a shadowy figure creeping about inside a nearby cabin. “Watch out behind you, Torgus!”

The orc warrior turned just in time for this new foe to strike. In the flash of an eye, a gangly creature darted out and made a beeline straight for Torgus, its arms raised menacingly and ready to come down on the green-skinned hero. “Mrglll glrrm gll!”

Torgus barely had a second to react, but lucky for him that’s all he needed. With the reflexes granted by years of training and generation after generation of proud orc warrior heritage, Torgus lashed out with a mighty kick that landed squarely on the murloc’s face. 240 pounds of pure orc muscle powered the strike that drove his armored boot into unprotected fishy flesh. The blow was so strong that the murloc was lifted completely off the ground and, with a faint gurgle of defeat, rocketed over the railing of the ship to plummet into the dark waters below. “Umm, was that supposed to be a boss?” asked Torgus as he scratched at his head in confusion.

By now the fog had nearly completely lifted. Korlain scanned his eyes across the entire deck, trying to get his bearings but also locate their imperiled healer. “I don’t know, but we better find Whitemane and help her defeat this Ripsnarl before reinforcements show up.”

“Right,” said Torgus with a dutiful nod. “Hey wait, I think that’s her over there!”

What they saw astonished them, but at the same time they were less than surprised to find the inquisitor once more in such a compromising position. They spotted Whitemane on her hands and knees, bracing herself against the wooden deck of the ship as Ripsnarl crouched over her from behind. Already the thin stretchy fabric running between her legs was pulled to the side to make room for the admiral’s thick worgen cock, which was making itself right at home inside her well-worn pussy. Whitemane had a lewd expression on her face, eyes crossed and mouth forming a perfect O, as Ripsnarl rutted into her furiously as if nothing else existed outside the two of them. Neither participant in the debaucherous display noticed Torgus or Korlain as they looked on with slack jaws and bugged eyes. “Whitemane, you slut!” scolded the orc warrior.

The inquisitor’s unfocused gaze realigned and focused on Torgus all while her slender frame was jostled back and forth on the floor by Ripsnarl’s insistent thrusts. “D-don’t just stand there you – oof! – idiots! Get him off me!”

“I don’t know,” said Korlain with a smug grin as he watched the worgen’s cock pounding her haughty pussy pink. “Looks like he’s buried in there pretty good.”

“Hurry up before – gyaahh! – he knots me!” Whitemane lowered her head with shame as she felt the aforementioned worgen knot bump threateningly against her folds with each deep thrust. The good admiral was fucking her like the primal animal he truly was. His entire hairy body enveloped hers, pressing into her arched back, and she could even feel his hot drool dripping onto the back of her neck. Whitemane hadn’t felt this dominated since her two companions had fucked her into sloppy submission back in the Scarlet Monastery, and Ripsnarl was doing an excellent job of fucking her slutty cunt into obedience. “Haahh f-fuuuck… Yes, right there! Mmm, harder… I mean no, stop!” cried Whitemane, briefly snapping out of her cock-hungry trance. “Help! He’s going to – unnf! – break me!”

Torgus just shrugged. “Who cares? If he does, we already know we can turn you right back into your normal self.”

Korlain raised an eyebrow at his orcish friend. “Is that how it works? You just fuck her until she turns good?”

“Beats me,” replied Torgus with another indifferent shrug. “Maybe? Worked the first time.”

The orc’s line of reasoning was so baffling to Korlain that he was too preoccupied with puzzling out the logic to notice another shadowy figure approach him from behind. A pair of daggers gleamed in the darkness and raised up high like a viper’s fangs ready to strike.

This time however it was Torgus’s turn to warn his companion. “Look out!”

The shaman turned just in time for the slicing daggers to miss their mark, cutting cleanly through a piece of leather rather than the intended flesh. Stumbling forward awkwardly, mostly due to his lumbering size than any lack of grace, Korlain tried to turn and face his opponent, but Vanessa VanCleef expertly moved in and exploited his blind spots. Twisting a dagger sideways, she stuck quickly and cut a superficial yet painful wound through the tauren’s flank. He howled in agony.

“Hold on, buddy! I’m coming!” Like a flash of lightning, Torgus charged straight toward Vanessa in much the same way he had at Whitemane in their first battle. However, the slippery rogue, not one to be caught off-guard by such a basic maneuver, dodged elegantly to the side and avoided the collision. In response, Torgus raised his shield high and readied his hand axe to strike. Yet he hesitated, waiting patiently for her to make the first move as he observed.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” taunted the Defias ringleader. She fell into a couched position, her daggers poised to strike at any moment. “This mine will be your tomb.”

Torgus roared and swung his shield out, attempting to bash her with the full force of it, but Vanessa once more nimbly leapt aside. “Quiet, wench! Surrender and give us your loot, and you might just leave this place alive!”

Vanessa smiled behind the red mask that covered the lower half of her face. “Greedy adventurers then? Your kind sicken me. Clearly you care nothing for justice, but I do. And I’m not about to let all my work here be undone by your clumsy selfishness.”

It was Torgus’s turn to smile back. “You’re wrong about two things. You must be really dumb if you think I got all this way by being clumsy.”

Her blue eyes narrowed. “And what’s the second thing?”

“I don’t have to beat you alone. We’re a team!”

Before Vanessa could react, Korlain came up from behind and grappled the surprised woman. With both arms looped under her own and hands clasped firmly behind her head, the large tauren had the raven-haired criminal in a high-inescapable full nelson. Vanessa growled and lashed out uselessly with both legs as she was lifted off the ground, limiting her escape options even further. “Let me go!” she hissed, squirming in his grasp.

“Yeah no,” replied Korlain calmly even as his own blood ran down his side. It was a shallow wound, but his tauren endurance would allow him to maintain his hold on the struggling Vanessa no matter how much it hurt. “You’re a real pain in the ass for such a tiny girl.”

“I’m not a girl,” she growled. “I’m the daughter of Edwin VanCleef, leader of the Defias Brotherhood, and I’ll have my revenge yet!”

“Well you look like a total skank,” said Torgus as he lecherously inspected her squirming body. Much like Whitemane, whose lustful moans could still be heard nearby, the bare skin of Vanessa’s upper thighs and hips were totally exposed by her attire. Unlike the pious inquisitor however, the Defias thief wore more functional leather meant for the rigors of combat. That didn’t stop the neckline of her bodice from being cut very low, revealing a deep valley of cleavage. Torgus’s gaze lingered on her plump breasts, and his tongue licked across hungry lips as his hands fell down to unbuckle his belt. “Alright, let’s get started. Just hold the brat steady while I fuck her.”

“What?! Why?!” asked Korlain in outright disbelief.

“Because she’s right there!” replied Torgus as if such a question even needed to be asked. “Why else did we come all this way?”

“To arrest her! The locals may be Alliance, but they don’t care who brings her in, we’ll still get paid. Now you’re telling me we made the whole trip to the bottom of this stupid mine was just so you could get your dick wet?” Korlain rolled his eyes, never once relaxing his hold on Vanessa as she struggled in vain to free herself from his far superior tauren strength.

“Well… No. We’re gonna get that bounty… But I mean come on, just look at her!” said Torgus as his eyes roamed over her thigh high boots and the silky-smooth legs and buttocks they accentuated. While Whitemane had a rounder, curvier, and more fully developed body, Vanessa’s smaller and more slender frame was that of a young woman just entering adulthood. Thus her petite body was tight in all the right places, and her red Defias outfit showed it off quite nicely. Torgus ran a questing hand up her leg, groping at the soft skin of her upper thigh before reaching around to cup an exposed butt cheek. The helpless girl kicked at the orc to no avail; held so effortlessly off the ground, she had no leverage to put any power behind her strikes. “She’s dressed like more of a slut than Whitemane is,” he said crassly.

“I – ahh! – heard – ohh! – that!” cried out Whitemane from the other side of the deck as Ripsnarl continued to rut into her.

Korlain growled through gritted teeth as he watched Torgus position himself firmly between Vanessa’s flailing legs. “You’re quite unbelievable. One of our own is getting raped by the enemy, and all you can think about is doing the same.”

Torgus didn’t even meet his friend’s glare, instead opting to keep his focus on the flimsy strip of cloth covering Vanessa’s crotch. “Turnabout is fair play, isn’t it? This will make us even! Besides, I told you Sally is fine. She’s probably loving it by now!”

Even as disappointed in Torgus as he was, Korlain didn’t think he could dispute that statement as the high-pitched moans coming from Whitemane were only increasing in frequency and intensity. With a defeated sigh, the tauren tightened his grip on Vanessa, preparing himself for the renewed struggles she would be attempting once the actual penetration started. Even though they had the Defias leader in a defenseless position and their victory was mostly assured, the only thing that quelled Korlain’s anger was the knowledge that he’d be getting a turn with the troublesome young girl once Torgus had his fun. “Fine but hurry up. I want my shot at her before Ripsnarl gets bored with our healslut.”

“You can’t rush art,” snickered Torgus as he dropped his pants to the floor. His thick orc peon, already fully erect, flopped out and slapped against Vanessa’s bare inner thigh with a meaty smack. Long strands of heavy precum were already leaking from the tip in eager anticipation of entering the poor girl. Unbeknownst to the Defias leader, Whitemane had cruelly blue-balled Torgus the entire day leading up to their expedition into the Deadmines, refusing to put out for the single-minded horndog due to a spat they had earlier that morning. Instead, he’d been forced to watch jealously as Whitemane instead gladly spread her legs for Korlain, more so just to make Torgus envious. Thus the orc’s libido was nearing unbearable levels, and his green cock twitched excitedly as it rub against the first touch of skin it had felt all day.

“Impossible!” screeched Vanessa while doubling her efforts to escape, her gaze glued to the behemoth resting between her legs as her mind struggled to comprehend the sheer physics of taking such a thing. “That’ll never fit!”

“Yeah it will,” grunted Torgus as he ripped off the bottom V of her uniform, exposing her naked cunt to the chilly cavern air. Her pretty pussy looked like the perfect reward after a long day of dungeoning, but perhaps most interesting of all was her dark pubic hair which, much like her outlaw lifestyle, was wild and untamed. “I’ve had plenty of practice breaking human pussies by now, and if there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that they were practically made to take orc dick.” He chuckled cruelly as he rubbed his cockhead all over her crotch, smearing his precum onto her delicate folds and even into the unkempt patch of black hair. “You just gotta know how to open them up.”

“Slow and steady?” asked Korlain with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Torgus shook his head. “Nope! Just like ripping off a bandage. Gotta do it quick!” And so with zero warning nor any chance for the poor rogue to brace herself, Torgus lunged forward and shoved his steely girth straight up her unprotected pussy.

“Hyynnnaaahh!!” cried out Vanessa, her scream of pain and surprise echoing off the distant cavern walls. Her head thrash back against Korlain’s chest and both eyes spun about lazily as every conscious thought, as well as all her senses, were knocked from her head out in that single thrust. She sagged lifelessly in the tauren’s grasp as her shattered mind struggled to recoup, her lower half shuddering against the vile intruder buried within her impaled womanhood. Both legs kicked out on their own accord, seeking anything to strike, but instead instinctively curling around Torgus’s waist as if inviting him in further.

“Yeah, that’s more like… Huh?” The orc looked down in shock as he suddenly realized that only half his length had gone in. The folds of her pussy were blushing bright red and were spread perversely around his green cock, yet nearly five full inches of his shaft remained outside. “That’s never happened before. What gives?” he asked with a puzzled look as he thrust his hips forward, attempting to jimmy the rest up inside Vanessa’s cunt but only succeeding in shaking her entire body like a ragdoll.

Korlain was rather confused himself, but he came to the conclusion faster than his brutish friend. “Hmm, could it be she’s a virgin?”

“A what now?”

“A virgin. She’s never had sex before.”

“Never had… You’re making that up!”

The tauren rolled his eyes. “No I’m not. Look, she’s pretty young for a human, probably never did the deed before we came along. You’re probably the first cock she’s ever taken.”

With another swing of his hips, Torgus managed to shove another inch or two inside Vanessa’s vise-like snatch. Slowly yet surely her tight walls were beginning to loosen up thanks to the ludicrous amount of precum he was shoving up inside her, and by sawing his dick in and out he managed to get more and more inside on repeated thrusts. “Whatever, looks like it’s working now. How you doing over there, Sally?” yelled out Torgus without even taking his eyes off the battered lips of Vanessa’s pussy clinging to his slick shaft.

Whitemane gave no response, too far lost to the carnal pleasure forced upon her weakened body. Ripsnarl now had a large clawed hand on the back of her head, pushing her cheek flat against the deck. Her signature chapeau lay discarded nearby. Now face down and ass raised high for the worgen to rut into doggystyle, Whitemane’s tongue hung from her open mouth as she drooled all over the floor. “Aahh… F-fuckkk… gyaahh!” Her thick ass was now cherry red from the admiral’s pelvis beating against it, and her drooling cunt was leaking thin streams of arousal down her legs. The worgen’s cock was drenched with her juices, making it much easier for him to plunder her quivering pussy at a breakneck pace. “P-please fill me!” she cried out drunk with lust, completely bereft of any dignity as she gave in so utterly. “Good… so good…”

“You sure she’s going to be okay?” asked Korlain with an uncharacteristic expression of worry for their fallen comrade. As much as Whitemane did irk him with her constant bitching, it would be rather unfortunate to lose their healer so early in their adventures. “Sounds like she’ll be switching sides after this.”

Torgus just shook his head as most of his attention was on making sure every inch of his thick cock was getting up inside Vanessa’s tight cunny. “All we gotta do is fuck this slut into submission and there won’t be any side for Sally to switch to. Come on…” he muttered to himself, pushing forward with short and shallow thrusts as more and more of her tight resistance gave way to his throbbing cock. “Get in there…”

It was at that moment that Vanessa came back from her stupor, slowly regaining consciousness just in time to witness the final inches of orc cock claim her deflowered pussy. Her eyes widened with realization as Torgus’s pelvis smacked against hers, and she felt his filthy dick bump up against her deepest spot. Vanessa moaned softly as she hung limply between the two Horde men, their muscled forms easily dwarfing her smaller body. “You monsters will pay for this…” she gasped breathlessly.

Neither of them even bothered to entertain her with a response. With firm determination, Torgus took hold of her wide hips to better hold Vanessa steady and began pumping into her with shallow thrusts. Hoarse moans began to immediately pour out from behind her red Defias mask, and Vanessa’s eyes rolled upward each time his hips smacked against hers, signaling the arrival of every hot inch inside her cunt. Each thrust felt like his cockhead was scrapping against her cervix, scratching an itch deep within her body that Vanessa VanCleef never knew existed. Every nerve in her body felt electrified, and her virgin body had no idea how to cope with this indescribable pleasure. Her slender legs inched higher up Torgus’s body, coiling around him like a snake squeezing tightly for lack of anything else to hold onto. As the horny warrior took her to pound town, Vanessa’s toes curled inside her boots and her taut body shuddered against his.

The soft fleshy sounds of orc cock pounding human pussy gradually became louder and sloppier as her inner walls began moistening with forced arousal. Soon her own slick juices coated the entirety of Torgus’s cock, lubricating his entry and aiding in her own rape. As Vanessa’s cunt grew wetter and looser, his thrusts became longer and faster. Almost as quickly as they began, Torgus was feeding his entire length into her sopping wet pussy, pulling out just enough that only his fat tip was lodged inside before going balls-deep with ease. As he predicted, Vanessa’s slutty pussy had been broken at record speed, now eagerly taking orc dick as easily as a seasoned whore on the streets of Stormwind. But its owner’s mind was still her own. “F-fuck you… ugh, ugh… Horde filth… ahh, ahh… Kill you all…” wheezed Vanessa with each womb-crushing thrust.

If Torgus heard her empty threats at all, he certainly didn’t acknowledge them, far too busy focusing on his own glorious climax as it closed in rapidly. Fucking a virgin was apparently a new experience for the orc warrior, and he wasn’t ready for the encounter to end so quickly. But end it did when finally, with an uncharacteristically strangled cry from his throat, Torgus shunted the full length of his cock up inside the snobby Defias bitch and drowned her pristine womb in its first taste of sticky cum.

At the sensation of being so thoroughly filled, Vanessa tossed her head back and screamed toward the ceiling as the juicy creampie triggered a similar orgasm within her. The rogue’s petite body bucked in-place, still hopelessly sandwiched between the hulking brutes, and she merely whimpered in defeat as her thirsty pussy pulsed and squeezed around Torgus’s cock. The young VanCleef could feel every creamy drop soaking into her unprotected babymaker, and long-forgotten tales about orc/human half-breed bastards floated through her pleasure-addled mind. While the fierce woman was utterly repulsed by the mere thought, her treacherous body rejoiced in the hot, satisfying glow of an attempted impregnation deep between her bare thighs, which were now soiled and sticky with their combined fluids.

A similar cry from across the deck signaled Whitemane’s own orgasm. Korlain looked over just in time to witness Ripsnarl’s bulbous worgen knot pop inside the inquisitor’s poor pussy, the damp lips bulging obscenely around the flesh, as he fucked her prone into the floor. With eyes nearly pure white from rolling back into her skull, the inquisitor panted and gasped as she was pumped full of searing hot spunk in the midst of her own mind-shattered climax. “Oooohh, it’s so thick, so warm! Yes, yes, give me your puppies!” The broken and blissed-out woman’s thick hips bucked and twisted uselessly, so completely pinned to the floor by Ripsnarl’s own body. With no possibility of escape, as if she even wanted to, Whitemane gleefully accepted every drop of hot cum, locked in by the worgen’s knot, as it poured into her womb. She continued to moan her pleasure through the mating process, licking her ruby red lips with a fucked-silly grin as she was held down and filled like a common breeding bitch.

The sight made Korlain’s neglected erection twitch impatiently, and he turned his attention back to the Defias leader to see if his friend was done with her yet. Torgus’s flaccid cock flopped out with ease, leaving Vanessa’s gaping pussy, now a shadow of its former tightness, to leak his thick white seed onto the floor. Her tender lips struggled to snap shut but instead wilted pathetically, leaving whatever cum not cemented within her womb to splatter onto the floor. Vanessa stared dejectedly at her wrecked pussy with dark mascara running down her cheeks like black tears and her short stylish hair disheveled. She sagged weakly in Korlain’s arms like a broken doll, moaning softly as faint tremors of pleasure echoed through her aching body.

“Welp, my job here is done,” said Torgus, his chipper attitude a strong contrast to the defiled Defias in front of him. “I guess I should go check on Whitemane now.”

Korlain nodded. “Yeah, give her my regards,” he said before dropping Vanessa onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. The poor girl landed squarely in the filthy puddle of sex, splattering cum all over her body and further adding to her humiliation. She groaned weakly, too exhausted and mentally beaten to even pick herself up, and simply lay face first on the floor as Korlain undid his pants and knelt behind her.

When Torgus merrily skipped over to Whitemane, he found a sight he did not quite expect. The wrecked healer was still lying face down against the wooden deck, her ass raised high in the air with a creamy load seeping from her freshly-fucked pussy. That sight he did expect, but rather Torgus was perplexed by the missing Admiral Ripsnarl. He spun in-place, scanning the entirety of the deck and even the docks below for any sign of the worgen, but found nothing. No fog, no growling, no nasty wet dog smell. It seemed as though the good admiral, sensing defeat with his boss’ screams and subsequent climax, was content to pump poor Whitemane full of cum and skip out of dodge, leaving the noble inquisitor slumped into the floor and fucked silly with her tongue hanging out like a bitch.

In fact, Whitemane was so out of it that when Torgus leaned down and snapped his fingers in front of her stupidly grinning face, she gave absolutely no response. “Hm, well that’s not good. There’s no way I’m carrying you out of here, Sally, so guess I’ll just have to wake you up the old-fashioned way.”

Back to Korlain, the shaman now had his massive cock out and was idly stroking it as he peered down at Vanessa’s ruined pussy. Though his tauren dick was noticeably larger than the orc’s, he felt pretty confident that Torgus’s handiwork had loosened her up enough and drenched her battered love tunnel in enough cum to make his own entry much more possible. But Korlain had another goal in mind. Firmly grasping Vanessa’s generously wide child-bearing hips and lifting them up to the perfect thrusting angle, Korlain wasted no time in burying his throbbing cock deep inside her cunt. Vanessa gave a strangled cry as the fat cockhead slammed right up against her sore cervix, but Korlain noted with displeasure that a few inches simply wouldn’t fit inside. No matter how hard he tried, the simple laws of physics wouldn’t allow his massive tauren cock entry into her ill-equipped human cunt. “Doesn’t matter,” he said aloud to no one but himself as he gave a few test pumps to thoroughly coat his shaft with enough lubrication. “Won’t be here for long anyways.”

Deep within her dazed mind, Vanessa questioned what exactly he meant by that, but she immediately got her answer when the tauren cock withdrew from her aching pussy and pressed up against her puckered asshole. Sharp realization cut through her hazy stupor, and her eyes widened as she clawed at the deck in a futile effort to crawl away. “No!” pleaded Vanessa. “Anything but that. You’ll split me in two!”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” grunted Korlain as he pressed forward and watched with great satisfaction as her wrinkled star opened to take his flared tip. Vanessa VanCleef sang with a loud keening wail as her ass was stuffed with inch after agonizing inch of meaty tauren cock. Her entire lower body unconsciously spasmed against him in a desperate effort to buck off the intruder, but with his iron grip on her hips Korlain held her steady as he progressively fed more inches into her anal passage. Just like his orc friend had done with her pussy, he was determined to tame this barely legal ass and give her some payback for such a troublesome dungeon experience. Luckily for him, although quite unfortunate for the wailing Defias girl, her ass proved much more bottomless than her pussy and soon swallowed up every inch of thick tauren cock.

“Ohh… Please, take it out…” begged Vanessa as she lay pinned to the floor, trapped between the wooden deck of her own ship and the hot cock rammed up her ass. She wiggled in-place, testing her freedom of movement to determine if any sort of escape attempt were possible, but finding none she merely dug her nails into the wood and braced herself for the worst. More than the pain, more the imminent harsh thrusts that were soon to follow, the one thing Vanessa feared the most were the faint yet rising tingles of pleasure deep within her bowels. “Take it out!”

Korlain huffed through his nostrils and a wicked smile curled across his lips. “Alright, if that’s what you want.” With agonizing slowness, he withdrew every hard inch of cock from her tight ass, delighting in the way his veiny shaft scraped against her inner walls. And from the quiet moans that Vanessa tried her best to hide, it seemed as though she were enjoying it just as much. Right as his tip was about to pull out completely, Korlain leaned forward and thrust in once more, slapping his hips against her jiggling asscheeks as he bottomed out into her depths. “Oops,” he said with a chuckle, “Looks like I’m back in.”

But Vanessa VanCleef was too busy cumming her brains out to form any sort of coherent response, and instead the only thing to come from her mouth was a string of screaming moans of pleasure. Her entire body twitched like a puppet having all its strings yanked violently as, still fully impaled on his cock, she experienced her first anal climax. Perplexed as all hell, Korlain looked down at her stretched hole and grit his teeth in pain as her anal muscles clenched tightly around his girth. “Thrall’s balls,” Korlain shouted aloud. “This skank just came from a single thrust. We got a real buttslut here.”

“Same here,” said Torgus, snickering as he buried his already-wet orc cock deep inside Whitemane’s gorgeous ass. That single act seemed to do the trick in waking up the dozing healslut as her eyes snapped back into focus and her mouth parted in a cry of lust. Before she knew what was happening, Torgus was already fucking her ass like a pro with long, deep strokes that sent her plump checks rippling hypnotically. “Welcome back to Azeroth, Sally.”

“Ooh, ooh, Torgus! You pervert!” chided Whitemane even as she thrust back to meet each delicious thrust into her backside. “You could have at least asked!” However, Whitemane’s eyelids fluttered as her ass continued to be plundered, and she licked her lips hungrily while bracing herself on both hands and knees. “Mmm, but don’t stop, you big green stud.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” cheered Torgus, spanking Whitemane’s ass as he rode her into the ground.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was receiving similar treatment, though she was somewhat less coherent about her own ass-fucking. A constant chain of orgasms was dragged out of the helpless Defias rogue as her own latent perverted nature awakened with each thrust of tauren dick. Korlain merely held down the shivering girl as he sought his own pleasure, rutting into her warm bowels with steely purpose. More of her cunt’s juices, mixed with the remnants of Torgus’s seed, lewdly dripped from between her legs and pooled onto the floor as Vanessa panted through the exuberant ride, her face contorted into a mask of pure eye-rolling pleasure. Her arms stretch outward above her head as if her upper body had a mind of its own and was attempting to crawl away even as her lower half earnestly shoved back into each satisfying thrust. Vanessa herself couldn’t make up her mind whether she loved or hated the tauren cock reaming her ass, alternating between strings of curses and cries of encouragement. “Fuck you, big ugly… Ooohhh yes, yes! Take me, use my ass! Ah, ah! You… You… Monster! You animal! Ughh gods, don’t stop, don’t ever stop!”

“Yeah, that’s right. Take it, you slut,” said Korlain as he slapped her ass before wrapping his hands around her waist, his enormous fingers enveloping her so completely that they met over her stomach. He pushed and pulled Vanessa’s small body along his cock like his own personally sex toy. Each time he yanked her down completely onto his dick, Vanessa’s head snapped back and her short, cute bob-style haircut thrashed in the air. “Can’t believe Torgus was right,” grunted Korlain as he visited harsher and rougher thrusts upon her ravaged ass. “You’re all just sluts waiting in your dungeons for the right cock to come along and tame you.”

Vanessa’s eyes were nearly glazed over, her gaze off far in the distance and glassy, but she had just enough presence of mind to respond. “F-fuck yo—Ahh!” Her ineffective threat was cut off by another crippling orgasm, melting the rogue’s mind into lust-addled mush once again. Her mouth dropped open in a wordless moan and spittle dribbled out the corner of her lips. Covered in sweat, cum, and tears, the young VanCleef’s promising career as a criminal mastermind now seemed to be replaced by her new role as a cum-dumpster. The Westfall authorities certainly wanted her turned in alive, but they didn’t say anything about not breaking her into a slobbering cock-addicted slut. Not that they would mind once they got their hands on her and were able to reap the benefits too.

By now all feeling had left Vanessa’s lower half and everything from her stomach down to her thighs had become numb from the pleasure overloading her nerves, and so she barely even noticed when finally her ass was steadily pumped full with thick tauren semen. It wasn’t until the sticky mess started running down her leg, having completely flooded her bowels and overflowed out of her battered asshole, that Vanessa realized the tauren shaman was cumming. Korlain threw his head back and let loose a telltale bellow as he filled his Defias cock-holster to the brim.

“What the fuck, pal!” shouted Torgus across the deck, still balls-deep inside a happy Whitemane. “You were supposed to tell me when you were close so we could finish off these sluts together!”

“How the hell was I supposed to know that?” growled Korlain even as his cock continued to spew globs of spunk up Vanessa’s saturated ass.

“This was supposed to be a special moment, our first successful dungeon run as a team! Alright forget it, we’ll do plan B. Let’s give ‘em a sticky shower together. For the Horde!”

Korlain didn’t quite see the point in this teamwork exercise, but he wasn’t about to say no to further humiliating the human thief. After pulling out his flagging cock, he flipped Vanessa onto her back before angling his cock to point down at the prone girl. Torgus did the same, though Whitemane protested for a brief second when her ass was no longer stuffed with cock but squealed with joy when she was roughly turned over and positioned for her salty treat. The orc warrior closed his eyes and thought of Durotar as he stroked himself to a quick finish.

Whitemane, well trained by this point, opened her mouth as wide as possible to better catch the tasty droplets of cum on her outstretched tongue as it rained upon her. Vanessa, on the other hand, merely laid there with a stupefied expression on her face, still recovering from the rigorous ass-fucking and mind-blowing orgasms, as her face was splattered with tauren seed. Had she the strength and consciousness to do so, she surely would have scampered out from under the shower, but instead she had to take the rest of Korlain’s hot load onto her perky body. As the tauren reached into his backpack to fish out the binding ropes they brought along for her capture, Vanessa VanCleef wondered how many more sticky facials and creampies awaited her in captivity.

**Author's Note:**

> The poll for this chapter had been decided on a previous date, and the winner for the next chapter was Argent Confessor Paletress!


End file.
